Shining Bless Special Live Concert/Guide
Moogle Locations To begin, talk to one of the Moogles in the starter cities to receive your Jody Shirt and a Tentacle touching ticket: * * * The Moogle will then offer to teleport you outside to the corresponding Live Concert location: * * * Outside you will find Jody, Julika, and Vivian and a small army of Morlbol Groupies periodically summoned by Jody. Speaking to the moogle here gives you the option to participate in the event. Once you begin the event, your level will be capped to 30 and you can begin collecting the special currency: MOL. Players not under the Level Restriction cannot assist players who are, and cannot earn MOL Joy, Happiness, and Strength Your goal is to reach 1117 total MOL. You gain MOL by defeating Morbol Groupies periodically summoned by Jody. Green groupies are worth 1 MOL. Pink groupies are worth 10 MOL. You can engage Julika, Jody and Vivian but you cannot deal damage to them. Instead, you must emote at them to increase their corresponding auras of Joy, Happiness and Strength, indicated by a meter of 1~5 stars (★) *Jody: /cheer increases her Happiness. The more Happiness, the greater the quantity of pink groupies spawned. *Julika: /joy increases her Joy. The greater the Joy, the more likely the trio will use Bad Breath instead of Impale or Sweet Breath *Vivian: /clap increases her Strength. The higher her strength, the more MOL each defeated groupie grants (up to 2x bonus) Equipping your Jody Shirt while participating in the event grants a powerful Regen, Refresh and Regain effect on the player. Maximizing MOL Your only efficient way to earn 1117 total MOL is to maximize the auras of all 3 morlbols. Maximizing Strength is trivial, but Jody's Happiness resets every time she spawns a wave of Groupies and of the 3 TP moves used by Shining Bless, two of them incapacitate you (Impale: Bind, Sweet Breath: Sleep) The gimmick is that you want to be hit by Bad Breath. Under the effects of Bad Breath, all earned MOL is multiplied by five. So the most efficient way to clear the 1117 MOL quota is to maximize the Strength aura, then have Jody spawn a huge litter of pink Groupies, then trigger Bad Breath by maximizing Joy, then only killing pink Groupies. Rewards *Morbol Latte - Drops randomly from Groupies *Jody Shield - First Clear Only Equipping this shield triples all earned MOL, making subsequent rewards even easier to earn. After clearing the first quota, your MOL are reset to zero. Repeating the event and earning another 1117 MOL grants a reward at random from: *SP Gobbie Key *Dial Key ANV *Dial Key Fo *Copper Voucher *Silver Voucher One-on-One Battlefields Return to the Moogles in town after receiving your Jody Shield to receive a corresponding Battlefield entry Key Item: * Invitation from Excenmille * Invitation from Naji * Invitation from Kupipi You must visit each moogle separately to get the corresponding invitation. You do not need to clear the Concert event every time. Clearing it once in any nation is enough to get all 3 invites. These key items grant entry to one of three separate Battlefields: *Invitation From Excenmille - Horlais Peak *Invitation From Naji - Waughroon Shrine *Invitation From Kupipi - Balga's Dais Your key item is expended upon entry to the Battlefield. You can get a new invitation from the Moogles once per Earth day, resetting at Japanese Midnight. The only rewards from these battlefields are Dial Key ANV, dropped directly from your foe once defeated. Any player in item level gear can solo them even without Trusts. Special Team Battlefield Instead of participating in one-on-one fights, you can choose instead to enter "Invitation from ○○○○○○ & Co" Battlefields, a much more challenging version of the fight. Should you prevail, you will receive 2 Dial Key ANV per defeated foe, for a maximum of six. All 3 opponents have significantly powered up. *Naji takes 0 Magic damage *Excenmille takes 0 Physical damage *Kupipi's spells have all been significantly powered up **Regen III restores 1% HP per tick. Stoneskin absorbs thousands of points of damage, Curaga can heal for 17kFFXIAH Forum Kupipi can be silenced and everyone is susceptible to Sleep. This is soloable by several classes prepared to deal with the damage immunities, but to bring a party inside, everyone needs the corresponding key item for the chosen battlefield. Soundtrack Don't forget to have this song on loop in the backgroundShining Bless 2018 Fan Vote and World Tour "Love Is a Status Ailment" lyrics We are strong. Is bad breath really so wrong? Searching our glands for so long. All of us knowing... ...Love is a status ailment. When you end up knocked out... ...Will you still feel the same? 'Cause if we touch appendages you'll lose control... ...and if you end up poisoned... ...even Esuna won't make you whole... References